


No

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 26: Orgasm Denial, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: King Noctis puts his lovers back in line.





	No

“No.”

Ignis struggles against the ropes, sweat beading his body. Across from him, Gladio stands in full uniform, statue-like, eyes burning a hole through Ignis. 

Noctis doesn’t look up from his work as he says the word. Doesn’t so much as bat an eye at the way Ignis writhes on the bed, having been edged for what feels like forever, and still told  _ no.  _

Gladio isn’t much better, between the plug and the vibrator that Noctis alternates on every so often, pushing him damn near to the edge before abruptly turning all sensation off. 

They knew they’d be paid back for the escapades at the Halloween ball, when they’d broken Noctis’ golden rule of  _ no touching each other until I get there.  _ But Gladio had been a feast for the eyes, and Ignis was a weak man in the right circumstances. 

They hadn’t realized just how ruthless their King could be at times. How he was prepared to ignore their struggles, to pit them in a cycle against one another, and against their own bodies, while he went about his day. 

Ignis, tied to the bed, allowed no relief as the spreader bar keeps him open for the machine he’s been hooked to. He’s so close, always right on the verge, but the machine draws out again and there’s a shift of the hand, and it stops, leaving Ignis  _ there,  _ desperate to tip over the edge.

“No.”

The sun is still high above in the sky. It will be hours before Noctis takes a lunch break, let alone turns in. Before Ignis might finally be allowed  _ reprieve,  _ and Gladio freedom. And even then, he’s likely to only free one, and leave the other hanging, waiting for their chance to come. 

It’s merciless, the kind of punishment a King would strike against their enemies. Against lovers who ignore his rules. A kind of methodical breaking they won’t forget anytime soon.

Next time, Ignis resolves, he’ll keep his hands to himself.


End file.
